Broken Hearted
by ClareTurner
Summary: Ok... latest manga chapters have made me like Karin more... and so...I feel bad enough to give her her own one-shot lemon fic with Suigetsu. Enjoy!


Broken Hearted

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… this is a one-shot of SuigetsuxKarin… I have not always liked Karin, but the latest mangas are making me see her in a different light. I also think its adorable for her to end up with Suigetsu. This fic will be what I think could happen when Karin is reunited with Suigetsu since I doubt they'll kill he and Juugo.

Suigetsu was sulking in a holding cell. He gave the interrogators all the information he had. He and Juugo… then Juugo had to go all psyco again… He wished that the guy didn't act like that because he wouldn't have to be alone and bored. He knew they couldn't trust them. He hoped that they wouldn't execute them because he really didn't want to die. He didn't want to be held by Orocimaru in the first place!

The only good thing was that they gave him plenty of water to drink. Despite his loneliness, he was content. He wondered why Sasuke was going all crazy like that and not caring about his team members. Was it all because of Itachi? He was going to wonder what Karin was up to, but then he remembered he didn't really care.

As he started to drift off to sleep, he was disturbed again.

"What the hell is going on? I'm trying to sleep here!" Suigetsu whined.

"Your getting some company." The guard said.

"Company?" Suigetsu said to himself as the guard threw in his new cellmate. The pointy toothed boy groaned at who it was. "Great… now I'm in Hell…"

The red-haired woman didn't comment. She just sat in the corner holding her legs. She didn't say a word and seemed to stare into space. What happened? Did Sasuke die or something?

"Karin…?" Suigetsu said to her. He wondered what was up.

"Go away…" she said in a small, sad, scared voice. Suigetsu never heard her talk like that. He felt… bad for her…

"Karin…what happened… did something happen to Sasuke?"

"Don't even MENTION that bastard!" she yelled suddenly. "The bastard used me and killed me in order to kill Danzo, and then would have killed me until that girl showed up…" she said now bursting into tears. Suigetsu was surprised. He never saw her act like that. She was holding herself and rocking back and forth.

Suigetsu went over to her, and tried to comfort her.

"Get off me!" she said holding herself more crying histerically.

"Geez… I'm just trying to help you…do you really hate me that much?" he scoffed going back to his corner and taking a sip of water.

Suigetsu couldn't take it. She hated Karin, but he still couldn't believe that Sasuke could go that crazy. Crazy enough to use Karin to get his revenge. What happened to the boy? He never killed people he didn't need to kill. He always yelled at him for that. Suigetsu wanted to give him a piece of his mind…

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Karin said suddenly. "I…I don't… hate you…it's just… I'm…so confused…"

"It's alright…" Suigetsu said now walking back to Karin and sitting next to her putting an arm around her. "Sasuke's an asshole…forget about him!"

Karin then reached out to him wrapping her arms around his waist. Suigetsu was taken aback with this surprise.

"Why…why did this happen to me?" she said with tears streaming down her face.

Suigetsu held her closer trying to ignore his growing manhood. He was a guy after all…

"its alright…I'm here… I'll protect you…"

Karin looked up to him. "I… I thought… you hated…. Me too…"

Suigetsu just realized what he said and blushed looking away.

Karin looked up at him surprised. "You…You like me…don't you?" she said with a sexy smile and taking off her glasses using that girly voice of hers.

"Wha…n…no…that's…ridiculous… why would i…." Suigetsu couldn't finish his sentence because Karin's lips were on his. At first he was surprised and kept his eyes open… but then started held her closer getting more and more into the kiss. Karin wrapped her arms around her, and her legs as well. This made Suigetsu's already growing erection get even bigger and harder.

Karin seemed to realize this because she rubbed herself against it.

"Mmmmmnnn…Sui…get…su…" she said now kissing his neck.

"Hmmmmnnnn… Ka…rin…" he said now pinning her against the wall. Karin's once tearstained face became extremely flushed and sexy as she looked up at Suigetsu with wanting eyes. Suigetsu couldn't take it. He un-zippered her shirt, and kissed her scared skin softly in want.

"Ahmmmmnnnn….Sui…get…su…." Karin said now taking off his purple muscle shirt.

Soon the two were undressed completely.

Karin blushed. "Your bigger than I thought you'd be."

"I'll just take that as a complement…"

Karin smirked and leaned up against him kissing him from his neck, down his chest, and finally to his huge, pulsating boner. She licked the tip to tease him, and then started sucking hard on him.

"Ahhhhhmmmmmmmmmnnnnn…. Soooo….gooodd….K….Kar…in…." he moaned loudly as she sucked on the tip and pumped with her hand. Suigetsu felt so good that he started humping wanting more and more. He never thought being this way with Karin would feel so good.

Suigetsu felt that he was going to cum, so he stopped and pinned her to the ground now. "its your turn now Karin…" he said kissing her body all over and then moving down to lick her extremely wet pussy. "Hmmm…..so…wet…" he moaned while licking and sticking his index and middle finger in and out of her.

"Ahnnnnnnnmmmmm…. Sooooo……goooood……."Karin moaned loudly.

"Mmmnnn…can't …take it…." Suigetsu moaned as he went back up to her neck and started rubbing the tip of his shaft against her wet folds. He then entered her slowly, and soon had his entire length inside her.

"OH! KAMI!!! YES!!!!" Karin screamed. She wrapped her arms and legs around her as Suigetsu roughly started thrusting in and out very fast and hard against the cell wall. Karin screamed in pleasure the entire time. Suigetsu felt himself getting bigger at his screams and soon found himself ready to burst.

"AHHH!!!! GONNA…CUM!!!!!!" he screamed.

"M….ME TOOO!!!!!" She screamed as he held her tighter and came together with Suigetsu held inside her letting everything out. When everything was finished, Suigetsu laid next to her holding her sweating naked body.

"I never thought…we'd do this… " Suigetsu said still out of breath kissing her forehead.

"M…me either…"she said nudging into him. At that the new couple fell asleep in each others arms. They didn't care what happened with Sasuke anymore. They had each other.


End file.
